Defense Witches : New Hope
by bbsaver
Summary: When Imagination and Reality get closer, SealStone of evil king is break down. Now... It's time for Witches and Sumon to protect world for evil king. Let's go, Defense Witches. (Not official story).
1. Introduce

This is fanfiction that base on game "Defense witches" on iPad.  
This story is my spin-off story from my other fanfiction name "After legend war"(Thai).

Main character in this fanfiction (For now):

Mahou Sumon

He is 15 years old. he lives in Thailand. He likes Anime and Live action.  
He is very kind and has very good sense. Nothing can't escape from his blue eye under his black hair.  
His clan is magician that can use summon magic to summon Defense witches

His weapon is iSummon. Device that develop from his grandfather's device. It looks like iPhone-inserted gun.

Mahou Tree

Sumon's father. He is so crazy but knows a lot about Defense witches.

Daisy

She is witch. She comes from Defense Mahou school.  
She is very kind and has cheerful character.

She sealed by crisis in Defense witches world.

Her weapon is mace that use for shoot energy ball.

Becky

She is witch from noble family in Defense witches world.  
She's very impatient but care about friend.

She can attack enemies using fire ball magic that range's very large and power is high.

She sealed by crisis in Defense witches world.

Cornet

Ex-evil king. She has sealed by Sumon's grandfather. But Seal is break down when Defense witches game has created.  
She trys to destroy lock-broken Sealstones around the Human world. She ride on big black eye.  
Her weapon is sickle. Nothing but Energy ball magic can attack her.

Enemer

He is boy that sealed together with Cornet.  
He can summon monsters by Cornet order.

United

Mystery boy who know about everything in Defense witches world and Human world.  
In his big glasses, he can read everyone mind.

He like Daisy.

Special character : Kamen rider wizard

He is guest of this fanfiction. He does't use mace from use magic but uses ringes and belt.  
Why he comes? You will know.  
He will come in special chapters.

Preface :

Around the world, it has Sealstone that contain Evil power. Also it used to has seal of evil king.  
But... Crisis is appear when imagination and reality come closer by technology.  
Seal of evil king is broken and she is going to destroy SealStone to ruin humanity.

So they have to come back.  
Witches, who protect SealStone.  
And Summoner, who can call Witches.

Now, fate makes everything fall into risk. Time to fight, Defense witches!


	2. Beginning

This is Defense Witches fanfiction. Game is created by NEWGATE... Not me.  
All this story and Original characters and any theory in this fanfic are not official!

* * *

198X

In Human world

2 worlds... Human world and Defense witches world are meeting the "beginning of the worst crisis" that can't solve by same way that they did for 200 years

But someone can solve it...

"Let's seal her." said man.  
"Yes sir." said 'witches'.

USA

"Im.. Impossible, why you.." little girl who ride big eye says when she found that seal spell is beginning to work.  
"Cornet." A man pointed his gun to her "Time out."

"No!"

Then... she was sealed...

World come back to peace again.

But...

* * *

2013

Japan. Human world.

"Ok." programmer who working in NEWGATE watches monitor "Latest patch is finish!"

"Ok,then we have to send it to App store." another programmer tells him.

"Yeah Yeah." He says "I will send it now. This is new Defense witches!"

* * *

USA

Somewhere that never explore.

Big blackstone is stand there for along time but something is not right...  
leak that never appear in for along time but except for 2011. It appears for short time.  
But now isn't, it is larger and larger

and...

Stone is broken. Little girl, big black eye and a man is appeared.

Little girl. Cornet open her eyes

"Look like I slept for along time." She says.  
She grab her hand "I've to get back my power."

"I'll do it for you. Mis." man, Enemer says and then he rises his hand to the sky and a mystery wave is shoot out to everywhere in the world.

And that is just only the beginning...

"But first." says Cornet. "Let's rid all summoner clan."

"Yes, mis"

* * *

Thailand

There is boy named Mahou Sumon or Sumon. He is looking at his new iPhone given by his father.  
"Wow." Says Sumon. "iPhone 5, I waited for 5 mouths. Finally, I got it. Yeah!"

In his bedroom, he's playing his new iPhone and he is going to watch anime clip in Youtube.

If he doesn't see something...

"Humm... What's that"

He found clip name "Mystery monster"

He plays it, it is clip that show a "hole" in sky that release so many monster that look like black rabbit and white walkable egg.

"stupid clip." he closes it.

"Is it really stupid?" mystery man says from behind of Sumon.

Sumon looks at back and very surpires "Who are you!"

"I'm United, we don't have enought of time to explain all." the boy who wear eye glasses says to Sumon.

He gives 2 card that have picture of girl and text "Daisy" and "Becky" to Sumon

"You have to use this and your iSummon." says United.

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

"You will know soon." United shows some mystery rings at his right hand. He wear it and then silver wall is appeared.

He walks into it and then United and silver wall is disappeared.

"What's going on?" says Sumon to him self.

He glimpse to calender.

"OH NO! Today new DVD of Kamen rider Double is sold now!" Sumon gets cards and iPhone with him and run out his house.

10 minutes later at DVD store.

"La La. Hum Hum. I gets it now." Sumon's happy. His face's full of smile.  
But his smile is gone from his face.

Outside store has monsters that look like white egg and black rabbit. They are attacking human.

Egg monster shoot egg bomb and rabbit eat buliding.

"What the hell is this!" Sumon thinks only one thing. RUN!

Sumon runs away from there but he slow down...

He suddenly sees kid and woman are going to attack by mystery monsters.  
"I think I have to change my mind now." Sumon says to himself then shout "Hey Hey! Monster! Why you not fighting with man!"

It works. all monsters look to Sumon. But not by same reason.

"Summoner?" one rabbit says  
"Kill him." monster that look like egg start running to him.  
and then all monsters charge to him. Wrost is rabbit is very fast.

Good thing is Sumon is good in running too.

"ARGH! WHY THEY WANT TO KILL ME! AND WHAT IS SUMMONER!"

"Be gone!" egg monster shoots egg bomb.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Suddenly... card that has text Daisy flows up and guard him from bomb.  
It bounce off to wall before has flash from that card.  
It become little girl with pink hair.

"W.. What!?" He's very confused.

All monsters stop walking.

"Defense witches..." says egg monster.

"Energy ball magician..." says rabbit.

"I'll do my best." little girl stands up.

Then she calls her silver mace and shoots energy balls to monster very quickly.  
10 rabbits and 5 egg get rid...

But then she fall down.

"Worst... My mana is runs out." says girl.

"Hey! We have to run now!" Sumon hands her up and run away with her then hide at buliding corner.

"What is that? Who are you?" Sumon asks the girl very quickly.

"I'm witch name Daisy. Summoner" says little girl "That is Egger and Rabby. I can rid them away."

"Wow!" says Sumon "But why you call me summoner."

"We can't use my magic well in your world. So your family uses summon magic to make us can use our fully power." says Daisy.

"But I don't know anything!" says Sumon "How I can use magic."

Daisy can feel something

"Can you give me that thing" Daisy points to iPhone

"Er... It's my phone..."

"But I can feel a strange mana in it. Maybe I can unlock its hidden power."

Sumon decides to give it to her

"Hum... Summoner! Let's say 'Start up'! It will become your weapon!" says Daisy

"Ok Ok" He get it back then he says "Start up!"

Then, iPhone is spin around in air and has flash. Then it becomes gun that has iPhone at left side of it.

"iSummon. Ready!" says that gun "Suit load."

Magic circle appear at Sumon foots, it moves up to his head. His dress becomes black cloak that covering the entire body.

iPhone's screen change, it show mini picture of Daisy at button (in wide side) and show 4 buttons with text : Upgrade(with picture blue triangle), Release(with red cross), Charge(with black circle), and Copy(with 2 pink squares).

"I'm going to get headache now..." says Sumon

But he can't get it now... Because monsters is coming!

"Oh no..." Sumon gonna be serious "What I should do now."

"Can you make a copy of me?" Daisu asks while attacking monsters.

"Hmm..." Sumon press Copy button on the iPhone-gun.

"Please select witch first!" announced by gun

"Ok Ok"

"Hurry up! It's too much for me now!" says Daisy

"Just wait. I get it now!"

Sumon press Daisy icon and then press Copy

"Copy : Daisy"

Then another Daisy is summoned and help real Daisy

"Wow" Sumon is interesting in this gun now.

"Summoner! Your back!" says Daisy.

"What?"

He watchs his back and found egg bomb sent by Egger

"Whoa!" He stoop down his head and then click the trigger to unlucky Egger.

But it's nothing come out from gun.

"Oop..." Sumon is in trouble now.

"DEAD!" says that Egger. It shoot a lot of egg bomb to him.

"Not now." Sumon press Daisy icon again and then press Charge button

"Energy ball magic. Set!"

"Eat this! Today's lunch is fired egg!"

Sumon shoots egger by magic energy bullet from gun, it exploded and has some pink steam go inside Sumon.

"What is that steam?" Sumon asks Daisy. But...

"Ouch!" Daisy (Real one) gets injury by Rabby and Egger now...

"Daisy!" Sumon shoots many bullet to monsters and they're gone. All gone.  
Duplicated Daisy is disappeared. Sumon runs to Daisy "Are you ok? Oh! You has wound! Let's go to my house, I will do first aid!"

"Summoner..."

"Please call me Sumon." Sumon carrys Daisy up.

"... use release magic. It'll make me become card. carrying card is easiler than carrying girl's body." She smiles

"Ok" Sumon places her down and press Release

"Target lock. Release." Daisy became card after that gun announces.

Now at button of screen, it shows button "Shut down". He press it and his dress and his gun become ordinary thing again.  
After that he goes home and ask Daisy how to summon her.

"Daisy-chan, how can I summon you."

"2 way use that gun or say Summon Daisy." she asks with tried voice.

"Ok Summon Daisy!" He yells.

Daisy is appeared. But no any wound.

"I forgot to tell you that in card form. Witch can use summonner mana to heal them self (^^)".

"Fuu... Why are you not say it faster..." Sumon is very relieved to hear that.

He doesn't want father to know that.

"Hello Sumon!"

Oop... look like his father comes back now and realized that he are staying with Daisy.

"... Oops" says Daisy and Sumon

* * *

Hey! One more chapter is added!

Sumon will get trouble?

Go to next chapter to know that!

[I hope it's last replace that I do to fix all mistake! /cry TT]


	3. Burning

Episode : Burning

I don't own Defense witches but OC.

* * *

"Err..." Sumon is thinking how to explain his dad about Daisy.

But suddenly...

"WOW! My lovely son, how you know about Defense witches world! Look! You can summon cute witch too!"

Sumon is very muzzy now...

"Dad, you know her?" Sumon asks.

"Correctly! I saw grandfather summons witches when I was 10 years old." says dad.

"You are... Mr. Mahou Tree?" asks Daisy.

"Yes! Every witches in that time said about how cute is me! You knew that from your teacher, right?" He points to her.

"Er... Yes."

"Hey! I still popular in that world!"

(Ok. You are very stupid. Tree. that says by me. Writer.)

"Today I will cook for our family new member. Daisy!" says Tree.

"Just wait..." says Sumon "Why you know her name?"

"All summoner have special ability, I have Identity seeker ability that can know everyone power and name!" says Tree then he goes to kitchen and start cooking...

10 minutes later.

"Tada! This is my special food!" He places down all dices include fishs and fried eggs.

"Is it what you call special? Dad." Sumon snubs on their food.

"Can I see all cards" Tree changes the topic.

"I have only two cards. Daisy and other card name Becky. Here you are." Sumon gives card to him.

"Becky... I know her magic." says Tree "She uses fire ball that range is very large and can burn enemies too. Can you call her?"

"Er... But my iPhone is charging..."

"You can summon witches in 3 version, kid." Tree smiles and start explanation "You can summon her in Mini form by say their name and then safe mana. Version two is stand mode that she can uses magic in limit, says summon to do that. But iSummon, I mean that iPhone that I developed it..."

"You... add magic device in my iPhone!" Sumon gets surprise.

"Yes, that can summon witches in Ordinary form. They can use their full power in that form." says Tree.

"Ok ok. I will try for you. Dad." Sumon gets back card "Summon Becky!"

Suddenly magic circle is appeared under his foot, card flows and then it become black long hair with red eyes girl. Becky.

She yawns and then look at Daisy while rubbing her eyes.

"Daisy, how long I sleep in seal?" Becky asks with somnolent voice.

"Sumon. What year is it?" Ask by Daisy.

"2013"

Becky gets fully wake up "WHAT! We have slept for 10 years after that crisis!"

"What crisis?" Sumon asks

"10 years ago, when I, Daisy and my other friend were doing a mission in our world. It had some crisis that make us become cards... I can't believe that we have sealed for 10 years."

Tree serious now. He is thinking who might be sealed them and how many witches that might be get effect by that crisis.  
But his mind gets interrupt by Daisy.

"Summoner~ I want to know what's change in my world and your world. Please let me see." Daisy hugs Sumon right arm.

"But I don't know how to go to your world."

"If you can't make us go to Defense witches world, then let us see your world. I also want to see what change in 10 years." says Becky.

"Ok. Then, let's g..."

"Stop for a moment!" says his dad "I sure that you don't want to get in trouble. Change them to mini form frist and then do anything you want."

"Ok father, Daisy Becky Safe mana!"

Then Daisy and Becky're size change to little doll that you can hold in your hand.

"I don't like this form!" says Becky.  
"But I like it." says Daisy.  
"I will put you in my handbag, sorry about that but my dad is right. If someone know my identity, we will in trouble." Sumon puts 2 girls in bag and then walk out his house.  
"I will back soon dad!"

Door is closed.

Tree sighs then he opens his phone and see one picture that he captured it from his dead wife diary.

"She comes back..."

* * *

"Wow." Daisy says from Sumon's bag after see the city "So many building more than I had see before..."

"Look like computer and mobile phone is very popular more than 10 years ago." says Becky "some thing still be safe... Traffic problem."

"Why you know a lot of technology in my world?" says Sumon but his mouth doesn't open.

Opps I forget to tell you that before he is here, Becky tells him that he can use telepathy to talk with them.

"I read your world book when I don't have anything to do." says Becky (Yes, say by using telepathy)

"But why I don't know about it? What is internet? What is Facebook? Is it book that collect face?" says Daisy.

"No, it is one of our way to contact each other." explains Sumon.

Sumon walks to supermarket.

Then...

"Hey! Sumon." Black short hair and blue eyes boy greets Sumon.  
"How are you?" Yellow hair girl who wear black skirt asks Sumon  
"Oh Hello Rach, Hello Lila. I'm fine." Sumon answers their question.

Becky and Daisy see that. They think...

"We have to hide. Let's stop any motion." says Daisy.  
"I will follow you."

"Hum... What you put in that bag?" Asks Rach.

What the hell, why he has to want to know things in my bag! thinks Sumon.

"Can I see it?"

Without answer, Rach opens his bag and meet 2 witches.

"Wow, why you have this doll. It's cute~ Can I get it?" He holds Becky. She's trying to make she look like doll not girl.

"Hey! Rach, get it back to Sumon!" says Lila "Do you want to eat my ultimate chop?!"

"Ok Ok. Sorry Sumon." He gives her(but for Rach, he uses "it") back to Sumon.

"Don't do it again." says Sumon.

"See you! Hope you have it more than two!"  
"ULTIMATE CHOP!"

"Ough"

Rach gets Lila's chop at his head then he faints.

"See you!" says Lila to Sumon then she drags Rach body away.

"Fuu..." sigh Sumon, Becky and Daisy.

* * *

Sumon goes back to home.

"I'm back, dad."  
"What about this day?" asks Tree.  
"Rach found Becky and Daisy in my bag. Thank that he doesn't found that they are witches."  
Daisy climbs out from bag "If he found... I think we have to think how to tell them... Ouch!"

"Daisy!" say Becky, Sumon and Tree. Daisy got hit to floor.

"I'm Ok..."

"Next time, more be careful." says Becky.

"It's so paintful T[]T"

But... they can not talking about Daisy for long.

iPhone flows up then it become iSummon.

"What happen?" Asks Sumon.

"Look like SealStone is appeared." answers Tree.

"SealStone?"

"It is seal that has power of Evil king, Cornet." says Daisy "500 years ago, one magician of our world can defect her and seal her power around your world. But she still come to destroy them."

"Wait, you says 'she'?"

"Yes, Sumon-kun ^^. She is girl." says Daisy "We, Defense witches protect SealStone and human from her army."

"I think we don't have time to tell all story, let's teleport now!" Becky in mini form spurs then she become card and flow to Sumon's hand.

"Let's go." says Becky.

"I don't know teleport magic..."

"Damn it..." Becky facepalms...

"Sumon! Say option to iSummon!" says Tree.

"Option." he trys.

Card is bounced out from iSummon. It has picture of man that right side is at city but left side is at forest. Below of card writed "Teleport".

"I know now." Sumon swipes card.

"Teleport!" announces iSummon then all witches and Sumon disappeared from his house.

"Wait! Why you don't bring me!?"

You have to get alone. Tree.

* * *

Pasak Jolasid dam, Saraburi, Thailand.

Sumon, in form of man in black cloak again, running in the opposite direction with other guys that run away from dam.

He suddenly find the black stone that is flowing on a small island that never exist. It has road connect to dam's wall. And it shoots so many lightning before stop.

"We have to start lock magic again!" says Becky in card form "But... I have already forgotten..."

"Me too (T T)" says Daisy in card form.

"I will see what we can do. Option!" Yells Sumon.

4 cards come out from iSummon.

"Teleport... We already used it. Rewind? Look good but it's not what I want. Seal? Maybe this one." He picks it and swipes the card that has image of lock at iSummon's bottom

"Seal!" announced iSummon.

"Alright." He shoots purple laser to SealStone.

"Waiting for 10 minutes." iSummon tells time that seal magic will start.

"I hope Cornet won't feel it..." prays Daisy.

"I think she has something same as me... Has very good sense." Sumon's finger points to Rubby and Egger

"..." nothing to say? Daisy.

"Let's go! I will burn everything!" says Becky.

"Ok!" he picks Becky then swipes card at iSummon.

"Becky!"

Becky change to her ordinary form

"I will summon you too. Daisy!" Sumon swipes one more card.

"Daisy!"

"I will do my best!" says Daisy.

"Let's go" Becky shoots her fire ball to unlucky Egger.

Egger 1 "Hey! Look at your head"  
Egger 2 "What... FIRE! ARGH!"

"Wow..." Sumon's very interesting in Becky's magic.

"Let's make them become boiled egg!" says Daisy. She shoots magic ball.

But it's vanished after come out from mace only 5 meters. But enemies are far from them 10 meters!

"...I have to come closer!" Daisy charges to enemies.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sumon and Becky follow her moving.

"Here we go!" Sumon presses Becky icon and Charge button.

"Fire ball magic. Set!"

"C'me on and eat this bullet!" Sumon shoots fire bullet to all egger then he presses Becky and Daisy icon then presses Copy

"COPY : DAISY. ERROR IN COPY BECKY!"

"What!?" He finds that he can only summon one Daisy.

"Your mana was run out!" says Becky "If Witches and you rid enemies, summoner will get mana."

"Ok, so... let's rid them first." Sumon pulls the trigger to egger again.

"Summoner!" says Daisy "Egger is running to SealStone! It's now out of my range."

"What!" Sumon turns head to Dam's wall and find that one Egger.

"I will burn it!" Becky runs to brae and try to shoot fire all... It doesn't work!

"Damn it! My magic fire ball's range is only 20 metres." She thinks about running to dam's wall but a lot of Egger make it impossible.

"I need upgrade..." Becky says to herself before yells to Sumon "Summoner! Upgrade!"

"Upgrade you? I will try." Sumon gets out from battle and press Upgrade

"Target lock. Becky Upgrade to Level 2"  
Becky has red aura then it's vanished.

"I still have more enemies to rid!" Becky shoots fire ball to Egger that walking on dam's wall.

"Hum... ARGH!" Egger falls down to river.

"SEAL MAGIC START UP!" Voice's comed out from iSummon.

SealStone's goes back to underwater. Island's disappeared.

All Egger and Rubby watch that, and then...

"Back to Cornet!"

There is a mist cover all field and then Egger and Rubby are disappeared.

"We won!" says Daisy.

"Only this time." says Becky "I feel that next time, there will have help."

"But just for now, let's go home." Sumon swipes Teleport card.

"TELEPORT!"

Now, they are home.

"Oh... What about battle? Was Seal broken?" asks Tree.

"No, dad." says Sumon "If you don't have any work for me, I will get to bedroom."

"Sure, my lovely son (^^) "

"Now, let's get some relax." Says Daisy.

"Yeah..." Says Becky "Sumon... Could I read your book?"

"Sure! You can." Smiles Sumon "You too, Daisy."

"Thank you (^^) " says Daisy.

"I'll lead you to my reading room" Sumon walks to second floor.

Daisy and Becky follow him.

But outside...

"Good luck, Sumon." Mystery man who hold black book and wear black cloak is watching his activity.

"One day... We will meet each other."

He vanishes...

* * *

One more chapter Completed!

Tree - Hey! I want microphone /Steal microphone from me.  
Me - HEY! It's mine!  
Tree - Today I will talk about witches that appeared in this chapter!

Daisy is little witch who come with smile, Her magic's attack rate is very low. Only 2 stars! its range is so low too, only one star! But she can attack very fast. 5 stars she get from school exam!.

Me - Can you give it back to me/hold hammer.  
Tree - Wait!

Also, we have Becky in this chapter too! She is very active. If someone want to hurt her friends or her summoner, be mind about fire ball magic. Althrought its attack rate is only 2 stars, but it's hard to escape. She get 3 stars in speed's test and 5 stars for range.  
Not only that! Her fire of justice can continue damage enemies for while. Mean you can become ash by only one or two attack from her!

Me - Get away! /Kick Tree.

Let's talk about Special chapter.

Wizard - Sa... Show time.  
Me - After appeared of Chloe, you will meet Special Chapter!

Sumon and witches will meet a non-Cornet monster. Phantom!  
Wizard will come to save Gate's and witches're hope!

Web master - Why you not put it in Crossover?  
Me - Err... Because it's crossover. It's only special chapter that have "crossover".

See you!


	4. Disclosing

Episode 3 : Disclosing

Nothing here is me but OC and theory.

* * *

At Sumon's house

It's so silent...  
very silent...

"SUMON-KUN!" Now, Daisy breaks above sentense "HELP ME!"

Sumon runs to reading room "What happen!"

In room, a pile of book is laped Daisy mini form.

"Help me lift it please!" Becky mini form trys to pull book out.

"Of couse." Sumon moves books...

2 minutes later...

"Thank you... I think I will die under them..." says Daisy.

"But why books..."

"I can explain" says Becky "She try to get a book from layer 5 of bookshelf, she uses psychokinesis magic..."

"But she makes 'books' move then her mana is run out, right?" Sumon guessed.

"Yes." says Daisy.

"SUMON! YOU ARE GOING TO LATE!" bawls his dad.

"Opp! I forgot. Today I will go to NSM museam."

"What is it?" asks Daisy.

"It's Thai Science museam." answers Sumon "Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure!" says Daisy.  
"But I'm not" says Becky "I don't sure that someone will find us again."

"Don't worry I will try my best!" says Sumon.

Then he puts 2 girls to a bag and walk into dad's car.

"Let's go father!"

"Err... We're out of fuel..."

* * *

Many hours later (Do not ask me where they get oil!).

They went Dice-like museam, NSM museam!

"Hi! Sumon, you're late." says Rach.

"We have a little bit problem about car." says Sumon.

"What will we looking for?" asks Lila.

"Maybe about energy." says Sumon.  
"But I want to see about biology." says Rach.  
"LET'S GO INSIDE!" Tree pushes them into museam.

But...

"Do you have ticket?" Lila asks

"I forget" Tree answers

"Then, I will go to buy them for everyone." then Sumon walk outside museam... but not for buying any ticket...

* * *

Sumon go to somewhere that no anybody, then picks iPhone.

"Start up" he commands the phone.

"iSummon ready, suit up."

He's now in black coat (again).

Becky clams out from bag "I feel some Cornet's mana here... SealStone's going to come out."

Becky and Daisy become card then Sumon swipes cards.

"Summon Daisy. Summon Becky!" 2 girls are summoned.

"I will do my best!" says Daisy.

"Do your work, Summoner. I will look around this area." says Becky.

"Ok"

Suddenly, SealStone is come up from ground.

"Let's seal it. Option!" Sumon commands. Lock card's came out. He uses it.

He shoots laser to SealStone

"Waiting for 20 minutes..."

"I hope Cornet will not found this one." says Sumon.

"I think not." says Daisy when she starts shooting energy balls to rabby.

"Again..." Sumon is tired of little black rabbit...

* * *

In the same time...

"Why Sumon have come for long..." says Lila

"I think we have to warn him that we don't have so much time..." Rach walks out then... "ARGH!"

"What happen there!" Tree and Lila charge tp source of voice...

"M... MONSTER!" Lila meets Egger...

"Human... begone!" it shoots egg bomb...

"Escape from here!" Tree pulls boy and girl out from deadly bomb.

"The ability seeker! You can't get away!" Egger follows them.

"Go to floor 2!" Says Tree. Lila and Rach go to escalator

"I will not let you get them, stupid egg!" Tree kicks it then he throws a chair to Egger...

"... You fool" says Egger.

"I don't sure."

Tree charges to it.

"What is he doing?"

"My attack!"

Tree uses his head smash egger's shell. Shell is broke... Egger's gone.

"Ouch.. It's more hard than I think... I have to call Sumon." He makes call using his phone...

* * *

At SealStone

"BOOOOM!"

All rabby and egger gone...

"Fuu... we won!" says Daisy.

"Not yet... Lock magic doesn't start yet" says Sumon.

"And we have new foe... Shellder." says Becky. She points to hermit crab-like monster that they are cutting all tree and wall by their claw

"WHAT!"

"Leave this work to me now Daisy..." Becky shoots fire ball "It's so slow, I think only 3 of me can rid them away."

"Ok" Sumon preess Becky icon then Copy buttom 2 time then he upgrades all Becky.

"You have call." announces iSummon.

"Humm.. father?. I think I should answer the phone"

"Ok" announces iSummon then connection is completed.

"So easy... Hello dad"

"Sumon! Eggers are coming in NSM museam! You have to come here now!"

"WHAT! Ok, I will come soon. End call" Sumon is alarmed "Daisy! Come with me... everyone is in danger!"

"But... SealStone..."

"Go with him" says Becky "Our work is protecting humanity. I can handle this"

"Ok. I will come back soon!" Daisy follows Sumon.

* * *

At NSM Museam

Daisy and Sumon run into the museam.

There is a lot of rabby

"Look like we need some help." Sumon presses Daisy icon then Copy buttom.

"Copy : Daisy"  
Cloned Daisy starts shooting all rabby in range.

Sumon runs to Lila and Rach "Are you ok?"

"Who are you?" Lila asks, she doesn't know that coat weared man is her friend.

"This isn't time of answering question, let's go!" Sumon says before shoots rabby that going to attack him from back.

After them go to floor 1.

"Rabbys are gone now! Summoner~" Says Daisy.

"Ok,you find another. I will bring them to safety place."

"Yes sir ^^ " Daisy runs and starting seeking.

"Come with me." Says Sumon to his friends.

Outside museam

"Hey! Go away from me!" Tree uses metal pipe from somewhere hit Rabbys.

"Energy ball magic. Set!"

BOOM! 5 Rabbys get rid.

"Are you ok?" Sumon asks

"That is you?, Su.." Tree sees Sumon's friends so he changes his word "... Magician."

"Err Yes."

"Wait! You know him!" Rach asks.

"That's right." Answers Tree.

"We still have enemies" says Sumon, he continuses attacking Rabby...

In the same time.

Becky rids last Rabby.

"Fuu... All's gone" She wipes the sweat away. Only 5 minutes left before Lock magic starts.

But suddenly, nightmare comes...

30 Rabbys run to SealStone...

"WHAT!" Becky starts shooting again with her clone.

But it's all useless. They's faster than her attack. They run into SealStone!

"DAMM IT! SealStone cannot resistant attacking more than 20." She still trys rid them...

But...

"CRUNCH!" SealStone's broke!

"NO!"

Cornet's mana comes out.

"Let's go home." Rabby says to another.

They vanish by teleport magic.

"I have to tell summoner." Becky runs to NSM museam with angry emotion.

At outside of NSM museam.

"Begone!" Sumon kicks unlucky rabby then kills it by energy ball magic.

"BOOM!" Rabby dead ^^

"Are you still be ok?" Sumon asks.

"We still ok." Answers Rach "Can you answer us, Who are you?"

"Er..."

"Summoner! Your back!" Becky yells.

"Becky! Why you come here?"

Sumon look at back...

"Go to hell!" Rabby open its mouth and going to eat him.

Whoosh!

Rabby gets only head part of coat, that make Sumon's secret become non secret anymore.

"SUMON!" Surprised Lila and Rach.

Sumon get shocked. Now his identity is disclosed.

"Hum WHAT! Fire magician!" Rabby get scared by Becky.

"Become ash!" Becky shoots fire ball to rabby. It's became ash.

Sumon quickly undo tranfomation, Daisy and Becky become cards.

"Why you have to hide your identity!" Lila asks him very loud.

"Because..."

"He doesn't want you to get hurt and He doesn't to make world disclose our world." says Daisy.

"We can explain all in my house!" Says Tree.

"Ok, you have to tell me. Tell ALL!" Rach points Sumon's face.

* * *

At home.

Sumon tells all story about how he mets Daisy and what is his duty now.

"You protect SealStone from evil-king..." Says Lila "With 2 girls?"  
"Right"

"Why you don't want us to know your identity?" Asks Rach.

"I don't want to bring my friends to the risk. Also, I think it's not time for us... humanity to know about another world."

Lila laught.

"What?!" Becky says with edgy voice.

"You protect humanity but see! To protect us, you make them broke SealStone." Lila says with foxy voice "Why you don't have some "

"WOW!" exclaims Daisy "That is good idea!"

"Err..." Becky and Sumon don't decide yet.

"I think it's not bad to have some help so you can get rid all army and they will protect another!" says Tree.

"Ok dad, but..."

"I know it's dangerous, right?" Says Rach "But do you forget her ultimate cop?"

"And don't forget his head." Says Lila "It as hard as ROCK!"

"HEY!"

"So, I accept it!" Says Daisy.

"Can you ask us first?" Asks Becky.

"No, noble girl. ^^ " Daisy irritates Becky

Then Becky knock Daisy's head...

"Oh man... == "

"Look like you won't have any ordinary day any more" says Rach.

* * *

One chapter : Complete.

Next time is Chloe's turn!

Reader - You mean she will come then Wizard?  
Me - Yes

Tree - Let's me introduce Sumon's friends!  
Me - You again! Use that microphone!

Lila is Sumon's friend, she looks very weak. But if you get her powerful chop that she calls Ultimate chop, I warm you to meet nerve system expert.  
She's alway kind except for Rach. She like any cute doll.

Rach is Sumon's friend too. He like to kidding Sumon. His ability is steal anything very quietly. His head can break evry thing without damage except Lila's Ultimate chop.

Me - Next chapter : Sparking. See you!


	5. Sparking

Chapter 4 : Sparking

Only OC and theory that is mine, Defense witches is owned by NEWGATE.

This chapter might be have language confuse so let me explain...

This fanfiction's main background is "Thailand" so Sumon, Tree, Lila and Rach are using Thai language. But I write it in Englsih so everyone (err I mean almost) can read it.  
Also, I make witches and Cornet's army can say ALL human language.

Do you understand? If not, contact me by Private message.

Let's continue...

...

Somewhere that never explore.

"I feel... stronger" says Cornet "This time they fail."

"But I'm sure that they will try harder than the last time." say Enemer "This time let I kill them."

"But..."

"You have to call your friends, aren't you"

"You are right..." little girl clams onto giant eye "Do anything you want."

"Thank, miss"

Enemer summons rabbys, shellders and Eggers.

Enemer commands "Come with me, my army!"

...

At Sumon's house

"Did you eat wrong medicine?" Sumon asks Lila and Rach

Lila says "What? Is my witch purple hat look bad? Or my purple dress? Or my sunglasses?"

"No... but why you dress like this?"

"If I don't dress like this, everyone will know our identity when we help you."

Rach, who now cover his face with old cloth says "Yes!"

"Oh my..." says Sumon

"HEY!" Tree comes with red coat.

"You too. Dad?"

"Everybody look happy today, isn't it? Becky" Daisy Mini form asks Becky.

"yeah..."

"Cute!" Lila catches Daisy and hug her.

"I I I'm going to lack of air!"

"Opps... Sorry..."

She releases her.

"Thank..."

After finish talking about dress...

"Sumon, I think we have to teach you our world magic lesson" says Daisy.

"What!"

"Don't worry, only basic lesson." says Tree.

"Ok... let's teach."

Daisy starts teaching "In our world, we have 4 base elements, water wind fire and earth, and 2 great elements. They are light and dark. Err.. what next?"

Becky sighs "But 4 base elements are not enough to beat Cornet, so they created 2 sub elements. Thunder from Earth element and Ice from water element."

"And what about their ability?" asks Lila.

"Fire element has 'continue damage' and 'regeneration' ability. "Heal" and 'Time' ability for water. Earth has 'Group' and 'summon' ability. Wind contain 'sky' and 'movement' ability."

"Hey! Let's me join!" Tree says "I can remember that Thunder's ability is stun, Slow ability is owned by ice element."

"What about light and dark elements" Sumon asks.

"Light element's ability are 'All' and 'improve. Dark's are 'Absorb' and 'destroy'" Daisy explains.

"Why you know only 2 elements?" Becky asks.

"Because I use light magic ^^ " Daisy smiles "And light come with dark, right?"

"Yeah yeah..." Becky feel isksome.

Suddenly iSummon in form of iPhone release flash.

"Look like problem comes to me without break." Says Daisy.

"Let's go" Sumon catch the phone "Option Teleport."

Then they are in...

"Where is we?" Sumon watches around then they found...

Laos flag.

"WHAT! LAOS!" Sumon says very lound "What is it mean?"

"It mean not only SealStone in Thailand going to break but maybe... around the world." says Daisy.

"It doesn't matter here is Laos, China or USA, if that SealStone's broken, we will in trouble." Becky points to SealStone that appear behind Power house.

"Err... Becky" says Sumon.

"What?"

"That is power house, it has electricity that can kill us any time."

"But your coat can protect you. Also witches can resistance non-magic damage." Say Tree.

"Thank a lot. Start up!"

"iSummon ready, Suit up"

Sumon is now in black coat.

"But... why you have to change your cloth?" questions Daisy to Tree.

"Because..."

"We don't have time! Let's run!" Becky is first one who runs to group of Egger.  
"Wait for me!" Sumon and Daisy shout and then run after Becky.

At Power house.

"Argh!" One of engineer gets killed by Enemer.

"I don't know what this thing do..." Says Egger "Look like human can control thunder element. Without magic"

"Without magic?" Enenmer doubts "How's interesting."

"Stop at there!" Police comes "If you move only a little bit I will..."

BOOM! Police dead.

"Hey! Just stop now!" Sumon comes with Becky and Daisy.

"You killed them. Enemer." Says Daisy.

"Yes, what."

"I will not forgive you!" Says Becky "Summoner, it's Enemer, Monster's summoner."

"I see, I will get him. 2 of you protect SealStone Ok?"

"Ok" witches shoot energy and fire ball to a group of rabby, egger and shellder.  
In the same time, Lila, Rach and Tree bring everybody escape from power house

except from one.

"You have to go" Lila talks to leader of this power house (In English.)

"I can't" he watches monitor "If I run away now... Many people will getn trouble."

"But..."

"I'm who are working for another" says the leader "I have to work for this untill..."

"Ok..." say Tree "I will protect you. Hope that witches and Summoner will win..."

In same moment...

Sumon is nearly killed by Enemer.

"Nice... But you will die soon... with my blade"

"You have blade, I have too, Option Slash!"

Then iSummon changes its form.

"iSummon Slasher"

iSummon become sword that had iSummon monitor at handle.

"Humm..."

"Get this!" Sumon swings the sword.

But... Enemer can easily stop the sword from cutting him.

"Oh no..."

"Time of party... is end now!" Enemer punches Sumon very hard.

"ARGH!"

"Summoner!" Yells Daisy, she comes to Sumon "Are you ok?"

"I think not." Sumon thinks about way to win "I want some protection."

Sumon sees that he has to summon more witch.

"Let's bring some help." He use copy command for Becky and Daisy 3 time then upgrade original Becky.

"I don't have time to waste, Summon Rabby of the lost."

After word of Enemer, a group of Rabby is appeared then they starts running to Sumon's team.

"Damm it! Our speed can't rid them all!" Says Becky.

"We need time!" grumbles Sumon.

"Only if she is here..." Daisy says very silently.

"We can't get despire now!" says Sumon "If we can't stop them, then we can't stop too! If world makes me be summoner, I have to do my best, isn't it?"

"Yes, I will do my best too!" says Daisy.

"Yeah, let's judge them untill win or lose!" says Becky.

"Then... Be gone... All Rabby!" Yells Enemer "Send them to the helll!"

Rabbys charge to them, if they lose... Loa will lack of electricity and SealStone will broke...

But...

Mystery shockwave appears not so far from Sumon.

Rabbys stop their move.

"Humm... I remember this type of magic... Shockwave magic."

"Yes." One card flows behind Sumon at tranformer...

"Chloe! That is you?" Ask Daisy.

"Right."

Sumon picks her.

"I will take them all... with my shockwave..."

"Let's do it, Chloe!" Sumon swipes card.

"Summon Chloe!"

Then a yellow girl in Scottish skirt's came out.

"I take them all at one..." says Chloe with monotone.

"Can youn put some more emotion?" Ask Sumon.

Chloe doesn't answer but roll herself then raises her mace up.

Shockwave's created and rid all Rabby in radius 3 meters.

"Wow..." says Sumon.

"My power is creating shockwave to paralyze them for 3 second."

"But don't forget that I'm stronger than you, witch." says Enemer.

"Then I will fight with you, Option Armor!"

Then his cloth change in to metal armor that cover all of his body.

"I'm sure that it can't stop my perfect blade!" Enemer swings his blade to cut Sumon into half.

But... blade get broken!

"WHAT!"

"Then my turn" Sumon press Chloe then Charge icon.

"Thunder slasher Set!"

"Be shock!" He swings his sword. it has spark to Enemer, it stop him.

"What! You can.. stun me!"

"Then... be far away from me as much as you can!" Sumon punch him very hard... Thunder magic makes him bounce to the sky...

"Hey! Our summoner fly away..." Rabby  
"Then what next..." Egger

"Get some shockwave..."

BOOM! Chloe kills very last group of Rabby and Egger.

"Yes! We did it!" Says Daisy.

"And I think lock magic is working now..." Say Becky "Let's go back home, Summoner."

"That's what I want to say..." Sumon picks Teleport card.

Lila, Rach and Tree come.

"What about another?" Asks Sumon.

"Safe" Says Lila.

"Ok... Let's go home..." Sumon swipes the card.

"TELEPORT!"

* * *

Next day.

"It doesn't has any news from Loa about SealStone or anything else." Says Sumon after he read Dailynews newspaper.

"Maybe that agency starts working now..."

"What agency? dad."

"You don't have to know now" says Tree while he's washing dishes "But what about 3 witches."

"They are sleeping in my room in cards form."

"They get tired... So they have to have some relax." Says Tree.

"But iSummon is very nice! I used voice command to use armor and sword spell!"

"WAIT! You said Armor and sword spell"

"Yes, dad." Sumon answer back "What's wrong"

"I have never insert those spells in your device..."

* * *

Complete!

Tree - NO! Untill I tell Chloe's information!.  
Me - Ok!

Chloe - witch who can use shockwave magic to stun foes around her. Her magic's speed, attack and range're rate is very low.  
She's not talk so much, but she's alway claim in any situation and very clavor.

"Next chapter is my show time!"

Tree - who is there.  
Me - Our guest, KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!~~~  
Daisy - You like him?  
Me - as I like you and Miku.

Special Showtime!

What happen if "Ring bearing wizard" and "Witches" have to join together...

to protect Defense witches world from despire!

try to see it!

Daisy - look like advertisement...


	6. Special Showtime

I don't own Defense witches and Kamen rider Wizard!

But... This following story is my own 100% (^^)

Chapter Special 1 : Special Showtime!

* * *

? world, Japan.

"Hum..." Haruto Souma's looking at a new ring.

"I have get new magic stone from mystery man..." Wajima says "He want me to make ring for you"

"So you make it... It looks cool."

That ring is made from pink magic stone.

"It's appearance is look like... girl holding mace... like witch" He says then he wear the ring. (All of mace in ring is made from magic stone)

"What are you doing?"

"Try new thing." Huroto braces hand with "Hand" shape belt buckle.

"DEFENSE WITCHES! PLEASE!"

Then, red magic portal (sometime I say Magic circle) appears behind him and has "Kamen rider Wizard" logo at center...

Then it changes to green and sucks Haruto!

"HARUTO!"

* * *

"You got punch then you got back here, right" Asks Cornet.

"Sorry, madam"

"It's not your fault but that summoner." Says Cornet.

"Maybe you want some help." Mystery monster comes without any permission.

"Who are you!" Enemer holds the blade and going to start a fight.

"Stop! Enemer!" Says Cornet "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Wiseman from another world that stupid human called 'Kamen rider world'"

"Kamen rider world?"

"Yes, and now... I have heard... This world has Gate... Human who has magic power and by make them fall into despair... The new monster... Phantom will birth"

"Nice tell" Cornet walks to Wiseman "But I know it's ture. I glad to see you Wiseman."

"You too... Now I send Centaur to this world, I want you to help him do his task... completely..."

"Ok, little problem is... I surely that stupid summoner will try anyway to protect the Gate" Says Cornet.

"Miss, but I think it's not possible, he's very innocent about using magic." Says Enemer.

"But... He is came this world too..." Says Wiseman.

"Who?" Asks Cornet.

Wiseman is about to walk out from cave...

"Ring bearing wizard..."

* * *

At Sumon's house.

"JOKER EXTREME!"

Sumon is watching Kamen rider Double.

"Wow! Double is cool!"

"What are you doing?" Asks Chloe in Card form.

"I'm watching life action Kamen rider Double." Answers Sumon.

"What is Kamen rider?" Chloe flows around the laptop's monitor to see Double.

"Kamen rider is the warrior who fighting aganist monster under the mask. They tranforms by using special belt."

"And is it ture story in this world?" Asks Chloe.

"Not, but I don't sure. Experience about witches and magic is not ture story untill the day that I get this phone." Sumon tounchs iSummon to check a update.

Daisy in card form gets awake and flows to a window "Hum... Where's this smell come from?"

"What do you say about smell?" Sumon asks Daisy.

"Strange mana smell... I have not met this smell before, it like... come from another world."

"Another world!" Sumon gets iSummon and runs a door "If Becky awakes, say that follow me quickly! Daisy! Guide me!"  
"Yes sir ^^ ".

Sumon closes the door.

"I have to bring her." says Chloe then she pulls Becky card and flows follow Sumon.

* * *

Sumon hides himself at building's corner.

"What are they?" Sumon asks himself.

Thing that Sumon sees is the mystery monsters that look like man-like clay doll holding สามง่าม

"They don't look like any monster that I have read before..." Say Daisy.

"So, let's go. Start up!"

"iSummon Ready!"

He wears black coat now.

"Come on Daisy!"

"Summon Daisy!"

Daisy's summoned.

"I will do my..."

"Watch out!" Sumon pushes Daisy out from attack of monster.

"Let's there have your clone." Sumon presses Daisy then Copy.

"COPY : DAISY!"  
"COPY : DAISY!"  
"COPY : DAISY!"  
3 Daisy're summoned

"Get enemy!" Real Daisy commands her clones.

All Daisy shoot energy balls to monster.

"They are weak." Says Daisy.

"Yes" then another mystery monster which has 4 leg like horse, fore are form of man but head look like horse and hand hold Bow.

Its form look like... centour.

"Ghouls are alway weak but Phantom like me, Centaur, will make you feel weak instead!"

Then Centaur shoots 10 arrows to cloned Daisy. They are all rid!

"Wa..." Daisy runs away from arrow.

"He is so strong" Says Sumon then he sees Becky and Chloe in girl form (Normal mode because Sumon already has started iSummon) run to them.

"Are you ok?" Becky asks Daisy.

"Not good, that monster is too strong."

"Get him, Becky. I, Chloe and Daisy will rid all clay doll monster."  
Sumon commands Becky then set his phone

"Fire ball magic SET!"

He shoots fire ball to Ghouls to allow Becky to get closer to Centour.

"Become ash!" Becky shoots fire ball.

But... Centaur absorbs fire!

"WHAT!"

"Become ash!" Centaur shoots back her fire ball.

"BECKY!"

"EXTEND! PLEASE!"

very long arm pulls Becky out from fire ball direction that it charges to unlucky ghoul.

Now, Becky are stand next to man who safe her... His arm doesn't long but the ring that he weared and his belt make it.

"Are you ok?" Ask that man.

"Yes... Thank you..." Says Becky.

"Who are you?" Sumon asks him politely.

"Magician who protect hope, Haruto Souma. Or another name..." Haruto shows his left hand ring that made of Red magic stone "Kamen rider Wizard."

"Wizard... mean... Kamen riders also have their own world!" Sumon get shocked.

"Bewear your head." Chloe hits ghoul that try to hit Sumon by her mace.

"You... the ring bearing wizard! Why you are here!" Centaur yells.

"Ask someone in hell." Haruto changes his right hand ring. New ring is look like black hand that outline is yellow, then he scans the ring to his belt buckle that looks like hand.

"DRIVER ON... PLEASE!"

the belt changes its form. It becomes metalic belt that has black hand on it.

He lifts up button at left side of "hand" on belt. Hand on belt's finger moves to the right.

"Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"

"Henshin" he slides down mask of red ring at his left hand then he braces his hand to belt

(For now to the end of this fanfiction, I will use the word use"wears [name] ring at right|left hand" and "uses [name] ring" instead this long description. Ok?)

"FLAME PLEASE! HI HI HI HI HI!"

red magic portal appears at his left hand then moves from left to right and changes his form to warrior. Kamen rider Wizard!

(I recommend you to play "life is show time" while reading.)  
(For more description of Wizard and his ring open wiki/Haruto_Soma and wiki/Wizard_Rings)

"Wow..." Says Sumon.

"he is so handsome." whisper Becky.

"Saa... Showtime!" Says Wizard then he charges to Centaur.

"EAT THIS!" centaur shoots arrows.

BOOM! Wizard dodges very quickly.

He changes his right hand ring then uses it.

"CONNECT PLEASE!"

He delves into magic portal that appears at his right hand then gun name "WizardSwordGun" is in his hand.

Wizard shoots bullet to Centaur.

Centaur absorbs all bullet.

"You can absorb my attack!"

"yes, all elemental attack can't hurt me." Says Centaur then he shoots arrows again.

"Stay behind me." Says Wizard to Becky then he changes his right hand ring.

"DEFEND PLEASE!"

Then fire barria is appear in fornt of Wizard and burn all arrows.

"I have no time to waste, see you." Centaur runs away.

"WAIT!" Then he sees that Sumon and Withces can't rid all ghouls by themself.

"I have to give them a hand." Wizard changes his left hand ring.

"FLAME DRAGON! BOU BOU BOU BOU BOU!"

"Look that Summoner! He changes form!" Says Daisy.

"I know, I have read about him, oops!" Sumon succumbs to escapes fork then he shoots ghoul.

"I will show you my magic." Says Wizard then he uses new right hand ring.

"CHO II NE! SPECIAL! SAIKO!"

Then Dragon's head name Dragon Skull is appeared at his breast then it shoots fire that burn all ghouls... have left only 10.

"Alright!" Daisy shoots 3 ghouls.  
"Be here." Chloe sends shockwave around here then Sumon shoots 4 ghouls by fire ball.  
Wizard uses another his finisher.

"CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!"

He uses his rider kick : Dragon Strike send the rest of ghoul to the hell.

"Thank to save us, Wizard." Sumon begs Wizard.

"I want to ask you something." Says Wizard.

"Ok, I will answer them all if I can answer." Says Sumon.

"First, where is here?"

"Thailand."

"Second, Is you magician?"

"Yes."

"Third..."

"I thinks we have to run now, police is coming!" Becky warns all.

"Oop! Let's continue at my home." Sumon says "Option Teleport!"

All witches, Sumon and Wizard warp to Sumon's bedroom.

Sumon and Haruto undo their tranformations.

"You are child!" Haruto's very surprised.

"Yes, My name is Sumon Mahou. Nice to meet you." Says Sumon "Wait... you come from Japan but why..."

"Why he can understand Thai? Because of his newest ring" United appeared at back of room.

"You again!" Says Sumon "What do you want!"

United doesn't answer but throw new ring to Haruto, it's made from bright blue magic stone and its appearance similar to Flame ring.

"That is Similar ring" Says United then he dissolve in the air.

"WAIT!" Says Haruto "What is he."

"I don't know too." Says Sumon "But he said newest ring."

"It might be this one." Haruto picks up Defense witches ring.

"When I scan it on my belt."

"You mean WizarDriver?"

"Yes, It sent me to here."

"I see..." Says Chloe "That ring might be contain magic power that can make you go across dimension to our world."

"You use ring and belt to use magic? What about mace?" Asks Becky.

"I don't have it." Says Haruto "Can you help me go back my world, Sumon"

"I afraid I can't"

"Me too..." say Daisy, Becky and Chloe.

"You said this ring sent you to my world..." says Becky "Then... that ring might be able to send you back!"

"Hmm... I will try." Haruto wears Defense witches ring and scan it at his belt.

"ERROR!"

"Look like it can't send me back to Rider world."

"Don't worry, we will try to send you back." Says Sumon.

"Can I see your ring?" Asks Becky.

"Ok."

Hauto gives Becky Connect ring.

"What's its ability?" Asks Daisy.

"I can explain." Sumon opens Kamen rider wikia web "Wizard rings is source of power of Wizard. Left hand rings change his form and right rings are for using magic."

"Like?"

"Connect 2 places to pick something, Use rider kick, create barria, enlarge some part of body."

"I guess you have 4 forms from 4 elements, right?" Asks Chloe to Haruto.

"Right, I called my form Style. I have Flame, Herricane, Water and Land Style and I have Dragon style, upgrade version of my 4 form."

"How you use magic?" Asks Becky.

"By scan ring at my belt buckle." Says Haruto.

"Maybe I can use your ring by scan it at my mace..." Becky wears Connect ring.

Sumon laughs "Ha Ha Becky, Wizard ring can't..."

"CONNECT NOW!"

Suddenly, after Becky touch her right hand at her mace, magic portals appear at her right hand and at Sumon's table. Then, she picks up his pen.

"... I have to change my word." Says Sumon.

"You can use my ring!" Shocked Haruto says.

"Wow! This ring is very nice." Says Becky then she gives it back to Haruto.

"Yeah, but now let's talk about Centaur... What is its plan?" Asks Sumon to Haruto.

"Make Gate fall into despair."

"Err..."

Haruto explains "Gate is human who contain magic that when he or she fall into despair, Gate will die then Phantom will birth."

"Then where are Gate and Phantom?" Asks Daisy.

"Than we have to use Garudo!" Says Sumon.

"I know you know a lot about me. But please prepare your English because..." Haruto scans his ring.

"GARUDA PLEASE!"

red bird-like robot appears, then it flys out from room throught a window.

"It's Garuda not Garudo."

"Ok gu..."

Garuda comes back.

"Hum... So fast." says Haruto "Guide us."

Garuda nods then flys out again.

"Follow it, Daisy Becky Chloe, cards form!" Sumon commands witches.

Witches turn to cards then flys follow Garuda.

"We have to go to!" Says Haruto.

* * *

"Why it have to follow me?" little girl is running from Centaur.

At the same time, all withes and Garuda find Centaur.

"Let's rid that Phantom!" Says Daisy.

"YEAH!" Yells Becky.

"Do you forget that without summoner, contracted witches can't use their full power."

Chloe's sentenuse makes Daisy and Becky realize.

"You're right..." Says Daisy "So we have to..."

"Watch out!" Becky push away Daisy from arrow.

"Don't think that I don't get any smell from you!" Yells Centaur.

"Stop at this moment!" Haruto rides motorbike name Machine Winger "HENSHIN!"

"FLAME PLEASE! HI HI HI HI HI!" He tranformed.

"I will show you Defense Witches power" Says Sumon in black coat at back of motorbike.

All witches comes to Sumon then he scans all cards.

"SUMMON DAISY CHLOE BECKY!"

Daisy "I'll do my best!"  
Becky "I'll burn everything!"  
Chloe "I take them all at one..."  
Wizard "Saa... Show time."

Sumon "... I should have some quote..."

"Have fun with them!" Centaur shoots arrows, they become Ghouls.

"We have to rid them all! Haruto! Can you give me your rings!" Asks Daisy.  
"Only before I want them!" Wizard throws Thunder, Big and Connect ring.

Becky got Connect.  
Daisy got Thunder.  
Chloe got Big.

Chloe scans ring on her mace "Let's try something new..."

"BIG! NOW!"

Her mace is enlarged.

"Maybe my shockwave's range will be increase..." Chloe rises her mace then, as she thinked, shockwave's range is improve then it kills all Ghouls in its range.  
"Nice..."

Daisy is in trouble as her summoner.  
She and He surround by Ghouls...

"Daisy-chan, use thunder!"

"I can't use thunder magic!"

"I mean use that ring!"

"Ok!" Daisy scans Thunder ring on her mace.

"YES! THUNDER! UNDERSTAND!"

Thunder comes out from Daisy and kills Ghouls.

Becky's next to Wizard. She's about looking Connect ring.

"Good bye... Wizard." Centaur says before following Gate but...

"CONNECT NOW!" Becky uses that ring then shoots fire ball through Magic portal and it appears in front of Phantom.  
But... IT RUNS ACROSS IT WITHOUT DAMAGE!

"WHAT!" Says Becky.

"I will not let you follow her!" Wizard uses new ring.

"BIND PLEASE!"

6 metal chains appear and bind Centaur.

"The finale." Wizard uses his finisher ring... Kick strike ring.

"CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!"

Wizard jumps and kicks Centaur.

But Centaur breaks chain and attacks Wizard by Arrow... He can't escape!

"Watch out!" Becky jumps and pushes Wizard out from arrow's direction.

"Thank you." Says Wizard.

"Did you forget that I have resistance from all elemental attack." Says Centaur.

"What about this attack!" Sumon uses Energy ball shoot Centaur.

Centaur gets hurt and fells down to ground.

"Look like we can attack him using Daisy's power" says Sumon.

"Then let's try Similar ring" Wizard change his left hand ring then scan it on Driver.

"ERROR"

"What?"

"Eat this!" Centaur shoots 10 arrows to Wizard

boom!

"Kamen rider Wizard!" Shouts Sumon after see that Wizard got attacked.

Similar ring is near his foot.

"Wear it and scan on WizarDriver!" Daisy says.

"Why you know?"

"I hear United's voice, it says like that."

"I will try." Sumon has question but keeps it and wear the ring then run to Wizard that laid on ground.

"What are you doing?" asks Wizard.

"Try to help you." Sumon scan the ring.

"SIMILAR DEFENSE WITCH! PLEASE!"

Magic portal appears in front of Wizard.

"You make it work, thank." Wizard stands up and run through magic portal then his form's changed and Driver announces.

"DEFENSE! DEFENSE! DEFENSE WITCH AND WIZARD!"

His armor, now look like Flame style but color is bright blue and he wear black witch hat.

"Saa... Show time!" Says Wizard then he scans another ring.

"CONNECT PLEASE!"

He picks Wizard SwordGun from magic portal then change it to gun mode and shoots bullets to Centaur.

It's effective for Centaur. He can't launch any arow while been being shot.

"My turn!" Daisy shoots energy ball magic to Centaur.

"Eat Defense witch's power!" Sumon presses the trigger and shoots bullets to his [คันธนู]

It's broken, now Centaur's out of weapon.

"The finale" Says Wizard, he scans Kick strike ring.

"CHO II NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO~~!"

He jumps to the sky as high as he can and falls down to Phantom.

Pure mana in his rider kick strikes Phantom and...

"BOOM!" Centaur's became an ash...

Wizard spins 2 time before stop and walks to Sumon.

"Look like you're done." Says Sumon.

"Yeah..." Says Wizard "Thank to make me realize something."

"Hum."

"Not only Kamen rider who protect the hope."

"Ha Ha!" laughes Sumon "Then, you will go back to your world, right? But how?"

"The ring that bring to this world." Says Wizard, he cancels his tranformation and wears Defense witch ring.

"DEFENSE WITCH! PLEASE!"

Magic portal appears in front of Haruto.

"Sayonara." Says Haruto.

"See you." Says Sumon.

"Hope we will meet again." say Becky.

Haruto walks into magic portal and disappears...

"Will we see him again?" asks Becky.

"Don't worry, if world still want us and his world still want Kamen rider. We will meet him again... One day."

* * *

Sorry, I have a lot of work.

I will cut something out.

Please continue read my fiction!

Next chapter : Crying.

See you!


End file.
